Besieged
by Raven Drakon Nyx
Summary: When Raven's past comes back to her will she be able to stand the tempting offer or will she make the same mistake as she did once before? BBXRaven shipping.
1. Chapter 1: The Dark Side

**Disclaimer-I don't own Teen Titans. Request by my friend Dawn Darkheart. Reviews are encouraged.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Dark Side_

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion..." I heard a knock at the door. I sighed exasperatedly. Can't anyone in this tower let me meditate in peace? I opened the door to my room hesitantly. What I got wasn't anticipated. Standing there in the shadows of the corridor was the one that betrayed my trust, the one I will never forgive. Malchior.

His memorable paper frame stood before me as I stood there rigid with fear, pain, and sorrow. He took small steps forward as he said, "Oh Raven, my sweet Raven, how I've missed you." He stepped closer and closer, leaning in on me until his body was inches from mine. I was paralyzed, I frantically attempted to break away, attack, do anything but stand here so close to him.

Thoughts raced in my head. My musings were interrupted by his voice inquiring me, "What troubles my beautiful damsel?" I cringed at his words and replied, "How are you here? I remember we froze you in the battle against the brotherhood of evil and you..." I was interrupted by his snappy quip, "You really didn't expect ice to keep back a handsome fire breathing dragon did you?" I rolled my eyes at his sass.

I opened my mouth once more, "But..." I was interrupted again by his irritating chuckle, "Silly girl, do not try to resist me. Come with me, accept it," he said extending his arm towards me, "Trust me." His hand stood in front of me mocking me to take hold of it and do the same mistake as I did once before. I spoke in a bittersweet tone, "Why should I, you lied to me once before. You used me and you got what you wanted. Isn't that enough?" I was struggling to keep my inner demon in, but if he continued I feel like I'm going to snap soon. "I know we got off on the wrong foot at first but that was before... Before I knew we were meant to be..." He said in a tender tone. At this point I couldn't be sure if he was being serious or not.

"No." I said in my monotone voice trying my hardest to remain stoic. "Excuse me?" he said with a naive little smile. "No!" I yelled, anger coursing through my body as I shook violently. A black aura began to envelop me as I fought back with all my strength to move. He stepped back and his soft warm smile turned into a cold dark smirk. Flames danced around him and outlined his body as he grew, changed, and twisted. Becoming the fowl creature that came out of the book, the one that broke my heart.

In a matter of seconds a powerful dragon stood before me laughing a harsh derisive snort as I stepped back with a face full of astonishment. I winced every time his laughter echoed in the hallway. Suddenly, his claw dove for me and picked me up. I struggled at his forceful clutch as he tortured me. Any magic that was left in me had been drained and the once protective dark aura was now gone.

His mouth opened but instead of being greeted with fire, I was addressed with dark, murky words. "Why can't you see it young lass? We are meant to be, and if you don't see it soon enough..." He chuckled again making my spine shiver. "I'll make you!" He bellowed. '_Way to charm a girl_' I thought. "I _will_ be back, don't you forget," he thundered. In one swift move his mouth opened and flames sparked out. I was immersed in them quickly. Fire was consuming my body as I screeched, feeling my body burn in excruciating pain. "I'll be back," echoed his voice in my ears as the pain made me slip away from consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Adrenaline Drain

**Disclaimer-I don't own Teen Titans. Request made by my friend Dawn Darkheart. Reviews are encouraged.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Adrenaline Drain_**

I shot upwards drenched in cold sweat; my heart was pounding loudly and rapidly. My adrenaline was slowly decreasing, replacing itself with pain and a terrible headache. I hyperventilated as flashes of Malchior appeared before me. I shook my head to rid myself of the images before me. I was in a struggle trying to open my eyes and I was losing my patience. Surprisingly my eyes flickered open. Suddenly the images that flooded my head seconds ago where now long gone, replaced by darkness and glimpses of strange figures surrounding me. "Calm down Raven" I whispered as I made an attempt to ease my breathing. I made my best effort to relax as I observed this strange placed in which I was. 'Where am I?' I thought to myself.

Then something in my head recollected all these stray thoughts into one. Well aware of my surroundings I walked over to a nearby window and opened the curtains. As daylight poured into the room I took a sigh of relief. I looked around my room scanning it for anything unusual but the only unusual thing I found were the bed's sheets on the floor. I gripped my head with both of my hands as I slowly sat down and groaned. What just happened? I mean, all this indicates that it had to be a dream but it all felt too real…

I know I can argue with myself all day but that's not really going to help to comfort me so I decided to do something productive instead. After disputing with myself for a couple seconds I decided that my best choice was to go shower. Maybe I can get this nightmare out of my head and freshen up my sweaty body. Still dazed I got up and walked towards my bathroom. As I walked in I caught sight of my face in the mirror. "What a mess," I said expressionless as I turned up the cold water. Just hearing the familiar noise of water running seemed to relax me. Exhaling loudly I stretched an arm out and let the cold water trickle down my fingers. I let this soothe me for a couple of seconds before I started to undress. "What a great way to start the morning Raven," I breathed empathetically, "At least things cannot get any worse from here, right?"


	3. Chapter 3: Disturbances

**Disclaimer-I don't own Teen Titans. Request made by my friend Dawn Darkheart. Reviews are encouraged.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Disturbances_**

After a long cold shower I slumped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes as I recollected all my thoughts together. "You're safe now Raven, don't worry," I whispered to myself in a tone that was barely audible. After looking myself over in the shower I found no visible imprints of any kind, proving myself that it was certainly some sort of hallucination. Nightmares don't happen to me very often, at least when I'm not being tormented by my father but that was a long time ago. Was it somehow done purposely? I mean I know Malchior was able to talk to me before he came out of the book but I don't recall anything of him being able to haunt my dreams…

There was a soft knock at my door which made me drift back into consciousness. I let in a deep breath and let it out loudly in annoyance. Getting up and off my bed I walked over to the door and opened it just wide enough so that I could get a look through. To my surprise I faced a green changeling, but that wasn't what shocked me. To my astonishment his usual energetic face was gone, replaced with a face full of exhaustment. His disheveled hair covered part of his blood-shot eyes and his cheerful smile wasn't there. His uniform was loose in some spots and was very wrinkled. He yawned loudly and said, "Are you ok? I've never heard you up this early in the morning before….." He yawned again before continuing, "Is something wrong?" He moved his messy hair out of his eyes as they stared right into mine. I knew he demanded the truth but I didn't know what to do. I instinctively looked away and shook my head. "Everything's fine Beast Boy," I lied.

I panicked and decided not to tell him the truth regretting my actions instantly. He raised an eyebrow and the corners of his lips curved downwards into a frown. He had sensed my troubled state and knew I was lying. He closed his eyes while gently moving his arm upwards and cupping my chin in his hand. I tried to look away but his hand held me in place. He gazed into my eyes and said, "Look, I understand if you don't want to talk to me… Just please don't lie." I removed his hand off my face in one swift move. I closed my eyes, sighed and whispered, "Beast Boy… It was Malchior… He…" He put a finger up to my lips and nodded. "That's enough," he said empathetically. I opened my eyes and mumbled, "I need some tea." He nodded and I headed towards the kitchen quietly. I didn't want to wake anyone else up.

I started to brew some tea as Beast Boy quietly joined me. I turned my head in his direction and noticed his combed hair and neat uniform. The sight of this reminded me of a question I was meaning to ask. "Looks like I wasn't the only one who didn't get to sleep last night." I said turning my body to face him. "When you're part nocturnal it isn't always easy to snooze off quickly, or snooze off at all," he said as a familiar smile reappeared on his lips. "Now will you let me nap on the couch?" he pouted with his large puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes and replied, "As long as you don't snore too loudly, you seriously disturb my concentration." He jumped up and down pumping his fists and yelled, "Yes!"

I grasped my cup of tea and sat down at the couch in front of the television. I sipped it quietly and let its warmth sooth me. I heard Beast Boy's steps as they came from the kitchen to the couch. He took a seat across from me and I could feel his gaze on me. After a few seconds of silence Beast Boy decided to break the ice, "Umm….. Hey Raven?" I looked up from the spot I was contemplating and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to… you know… talk about it….." he questioned carefully hoping he was choosing the right words. I knew things were going to get messy so I put my hood up and replied, "I was meditating when suddenly…"

I was interrupted by a cheerful voice bellowing, "Hello friends, isn't this a glorious morning!" Beast Boy and I froze as Starfire walked in the room. I glanced at her only to see that she wasn't alone, she was being trailed by Robin and Cyborg. I heard Best Boy groan as he got off the couch and mouthed the word 'later'. I sighed and nodded slightly just so that Beast Boy would get the idea. We both walked towards the other titans as Beast Boy smiled and said, "Good morning!" I took a seat at the kitchen table as I heard Beast Boy starting an argument with Cyborg about his tofu breakfast. Incredible how he can drift from mature to immature so quickly. I could only wonder what today was going to be like.


End file.
